Precious One
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: The case gets personal for Calleigh when a baby is left motherless, but she's determined to catch this killer. She leans on Eric for support the whole way...EC love, R&R! CHAPTER 7 IS UP, SORRY FOR THE DELAY!
1. Chapter 1

I'm alive, I'm aliiiive! Lol, so sorry I've been missing for so long which means my summer has been great! But as soon as Emily Procter got pregnant I couldn't help but come up with this oneshot…

Calleigh hopped from side to side trying to slip on her black leather boot which stubbornly refused to cooperate like the other did. Her balance was about lost when she grabbed onto the counter just missing the hot curling iron on the edge near the sink… and to add to the morning rush was her crying cellular phone. She stepped down forcing the shoe on then racing into her bedroom, she stumbled onto the bed digging through the sheets and the ringing became louder.

"Hello?"

"Calleigh, we got a call out."

"I know, Ryan," she sighed, "I'm just running a little late, that's all."

"Okay, well hurry then." Calleigh couldn't help but roll her eyes, his OCD could drive her crazy sometimes.

After running downstairs, on the way to the door, she grabbed her handbag and keys off the table in the clean kitchen.

ECECECECECECECEC

Two hummers and other police cars were parked randomly on a drive way beside the lush grass of a rich family's lawn that adorned a tan colored mansion. She pulled up behind one and got out, badge and gun attached to her belt.

The mahogany double doors were kicked in. Her eyes peeped inside as her hands retrieved and cocked her gun. Silence plagued the first open room, most likely a living room for decoration purposes only. The others were probably already half way through the house. She let out a quiet sigh and remained there, knowing how dangerous it can be for them not to know that she was there.

"Clear!" a voice shouted. She couldn't tell from where though. Her eyes rimmed every corner and door which could possibly lead to danger. Suddenly the sound of something shifting caught her ear and she began to follow it…

"All clear!" a familiar voice yelled, "Hey, Cal." Eric raced down the long flight of stairs to meet her.

"Hey," she said a bit heavily, still following the sound slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard something," she admitted meeting his eyes. His reassuring brown eyes stared into hers for a second before he joined her. They entered through the door of what appeared to be the kitchen and she jumped into the open aiming her gun…

"Ah, no!" Ryan screamed dropping his glove on the floor, "Calleigh?"

"I'm sorry." The tense moment became interrupted by Eric's shrill of laughter.

"That's NOT funny."

"Okay, Wolfe, quiet down," he smiled turning to a shame-faced Calleigh, "I said it was all clear."

"I believe you now," she offered a tiny smile.

"Get a room you two... because I have the kitchen." Ryan grumbled picking up his glove, acting as if he didn't mean what he initially said.

"C'mon," Eric urged.

ECECECECECECECEC

"The call out said that the neighbor heard shots being fired… so what've we got?" she asked eagerly as they headed towards his hummer.

"Blood pool," he said simply.

"And?" she faced him. His smile was priceless and charming as ever.

"The rest is yet to be found," he opened the trunk and gave her the back-up kit as well as retrieve his.

Upstairs lay the wide pool of blood that began to harden and stink with odor. Calleigh's eyes followed the bed, into the closet and back out on entering the room.

"Where's the body?"

He shook his head and shrugged from his position on the floor.

"I don't know, I'm thinking that the killer took it," he said sliding on his gloves, "it's most likely the owner, Mrs. Russell's body."

She quickly snapped a few shots with her camera before he swabbed some for evidence. They both dusted for prints and searched for anything else they could find to catch this killer.

"Calleigh, could you pass me the tap lift please, I think I got a hair…Cal.? Cal.?" Eric was forced to direct his attention towards her. "What's wrong?"

She slowly turned towards him, "I heard something."

"Sure it's not Ryan? Anyway, I think I just lost the hair… could you find it for me..?" He led her from the door to the closet.

"I got it, here," she dropped it into an evidence bag. Eric watched her worried face, she had the same look when she was lost in thought.

On their way out to the hummers and her car, she kept the same expression her face and it began to worry him. He grabbed her hand and led her over to his hummer.

Her green eyes met his in shock.

"What're you doing?" she wondered.

"Tell me what's wrong. You've been distant the whole time inside that house."

"You won't believe me, Eric," she looked up at him, "I said that I heard something."

"What?" he asked, finally interested.

"It's like, like a cry… I don't know, a faint cry maybe."

He stared at her speechlessly because she was the only one hearing this.

"We checked the whole house Cal., I'm telling you there's nobody besides us here."

"I knew it, you'll never believe me," she walked off.

"Calleigh?" he followed behind her.

She hated when anyone refused to listen to her, especially if it was Eric. Of course she was open to human error, but this time was different: there was definitely something inside.

Calleigh stormed back into the giant house she thought was too big for one person to live in. His words of discouragement were ignored and eventually he stopped talking and followed.

"Cal.?"

"Shhh," she quipped.

"Where'd you hear the cry the loudest?" he trailed behind her on the staircase.

"In the room."

Suddenly she paused at the crème door looking quite unsure what to do. A sigh let her lips in frustration because there was only silence except for the carpet crunching underneath his shuffling feet.

"What exactly does it sound like…?" he asked struggling to believe.

"A faint cry..."

"Another victim?"

"Sh!" Calleigh quieted. They finally heard the soft, barely audible sound and ran to the right of the room.

It was another bedroom of similar detail but smaller and echoed the cry. Calleigh peeked behind the bed and under it and finally threw open the empty closet door. The cry became a scream. The floor was only carpet but a tiny hole could be seen on the ceiling. Eric quickly gave her a boost and she punched the door and it broke like a box then reached in.

"I got him," she confirmed, "let me down!"

Eric slowly set her on the floor and saw a screaming pink face that had hair matted to it from sweat. Calleigh carefully bounced the small bundle in her arms, softly removing the wet blonde hair from his face.

"Oh my God," he was stunned.

"Sh, it's okay, it's okay…" she calmed while discarding his hot blanket and meanwhile he phoned an ambulance.

"Is he?" he asked, just as worried.

"I think so, maybe a little dehydrated," she never took her eyes off him, "did you see any bottles in the kitchen?"

"Um, no," he shook his head sadly.

She finally saw Eric's uneasy look on his face as he felt horrible for doubting him. They could concentrate a little bit more as the crying slowed…


	2. Chapter 2

I think Emily's gonna have a baby boy. What do you think? Here's more:

Calleigh tucked her curtain of hair behind her ear continuing to stare at the baby. Only mumbles of misery could be heard from his trembling mouth. His eyes could barely open and kept closing from exhaustion as if he was going to faint.

"…yes, Ryan, we're upstairs," Eric threw his cell phone on the counter. He took the baby's blanket and wet it with semi warm water in the bathroom adjacent to the room she was in. Soon he re-entered and sat on the floor.

"Here."

"Thanks," she began dabbing his face with it, "here you go, baby, I know you're hot."

Eric smiled a tiny one at her comforting words as if the infant could understand them. All he could do was sit and watch her try to ease some of the pain. Her motherly instinct astounded him into awe.

"Oh, Eric, look…" she said. The baby had grabbed a portion of his blanket and began to suck on it.

"Look, I'm sorry, for doubting you," Eric admitted.

"It's okay," she reassured looking up with a vibrant smile.

"Hey, guys, this was the only one I found." They both turned heads at the same time as Ryan came inside with a bottle full of water. "Is this okay?"

"Um, a little too much but," she replaced the blanket with the nipple, "it'll work, I've just gotta make sure that he doesn't drink more than half the amount because I'm guessing he's about four months…"

"Gentlemen, Calleigh," Horatio popped in suddenly and along with paramedics.

ECECECECECECEC

The drive to CSI was gruesome. Calleigh couldn't help but think of what was happening to the baby that very moment. The memory became poignant and she could still hear his weary scream from the ceiling. The paramedics would take better care of him than her… but what after that? All she could do was help look for the mother, but even then, the baby had to find a new one. A new parent to love him, hopefully an aunt… Suddenly she jerked forward as the car came to an abrupt stop just before hitting into the hummer. She was left gasping then looked at her cell the same time it rang.

It was Eric driving ahead and she knew he was worried about her. But she ignored it until she parked in her space at CSI.

"You alright?" he asked coming towards her, "what happened back there?"

"Nothing," she said but her expression was frightened still, "just stop, please."

And with that, Eric was shut off from her; Calleigh became stubborn and left for the elevator.

"We have a case to solve," was all she added.

ECECECECECECEC

Natalia hopped on the DNA as soon as she retrieved it. She busied herself over codis so that the results would be out by the time the CSIs came to try and annoy her about it.

"Nat…"

"All done," she quipped.

"Oookay, then," Ryan stared at her pleased smile, "what've we got?"

"The blood belongs to a female, Mrs. Russell, I compared it to the hair that Eric gave me. Also, there's more."

"What?" he asked eagerly.

"She was pregnant."

"Really," he said, "wait, already?"

"What do you mean already?"

"She has a four month old…"

"That doesn't matter. And for the record, we haven't gotten a DNA sample from the kid yet."

"Shouldn't Calleigh have it?"

"Speak of the devil…"

Calleigh rushed into the room holding a small box with the q-tip inside. She looked a bit edgy but not that they would ask.

"Here, Nat.," she sighed, "sorry I took so long."

"Just as long as you got the sample, it's okay."

She shared a shy smile which disappeared in seconds. While waiting on the test Natalia was running, Ryan peeked on the blonde's nervous features and wondered.

"Cal.," he gained both their attentions, "you okay?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly a paper printed out and Natalia took it, scrutinizing the results.

"Ryan, Calleigh, this baby does not belong to Marcy," she confirmed.

The two immediately headed to layout where Eric joined them in lab coats and gloves.

"It kinda explains why there aren't any baby stuff in the house," Ryan said.

"Good point," Calleigh agreed looking up from a file.

"What's going on?"

"Eric, the baby isn't Mrs. Russell's."

She searched the table for collected evidence which was barely anything. But she found something highly important laying there.

"Look, it's a photo of Marcy and who looks like her husband."

"Yeah," Eric said, "no blonde hair or blue eyes in neither of them." He stared at the picture of the black haired Caucasian couple.

"So, the kid's adopted then," Ryan finalized resting his hands on the table.

"Still doesn't solve why she's dead though," Eric reminded.

"He's motherless for now…"

"Don't say that," Calleigh abruptly warned startling them both. She even shocked herself with what felt like disappointment rather than embarrassment. A tear welled up in her eye.

"I'm gonna see if Horatio found the husband yet." Both of them watched her quickly slip off the coat and out of the room. Ryan switched his surprised gaze to the one displayed on Eric's face.

He sighed looking towards the table, "She's ignoring me today, I don't know a thing."

ECECECECECECEC

The interrogation room held Horatio and the only suspect so far in the investigation waiting. Calleigh strolled up right on time and quickly took her seat. Files pertaining to the case lay on the black surface in front of her and across from it was Jonathan Russell. The quietness that surrounded him created a tenseness that radiated in the room. His eyes remained glued to the surface forcing her to see only his short black hair.

"Why am I here?" he asked facing her.

"Your wife is dead, Mr. Russell," Horatio informed.

Jonathan became one with the table again.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Russell," she began, "but the killer has your wife's body and we need your help to solve this investigation. But before we start, I'll have you know that we have your baby, he's…"

"What… what baby?" his head snapped up.

Calleigh's blood began to boil but she had to remain calm.

"Blonde hair, blue eyed, four month old boy… are you saying he's not yours?"

"He's not mine, not _ours_. I never wanted children… but Marcy did. She'd go shopping for her nieces and nephews all the time. But I never wanted any and never will."

"The adoption records say that you two adopted just yesterday, Mr. Russell… what about your unborn?"

He sighed angrily running a hand over his face and through his short hair, "She miscarried, recently… and I _never _adopted any baby, I don't care what the records say… wait – oh no, I know who did this…"

Horatio and Calleigh faced each other then listened intently.

"…my twin brother. He's the one, he was always on her side. They both tried to convince me to have a baby. I didn't know how insane they could get over a damn baby…!"

Her blood had reached its boiling point and all she was able to do was glare at his face. Anything that would've come out of her mouth would've been inappropriate. Horatio noticed this.

"Mr. Russell, calm down," he started, "we'll have it sorted out… Where were you at the time of the murder this morning?"

"Out, with a couple of friends, I was too tired to drive back home so I stayed with one of them." He sighed leaning back in the seat.

"Then we need their phone numbers to confirm," Calleigh finished.

Jonathan nodded reaching for his phone lazily. The phone beeped as he searched for the needed numbers then he slid it across the table. Calleigh grabbed it taking one look at him before walking out the room. Tears began streaming down Jonathan's suddenly depressed face as the officer at the door escorted him out.


	3. Chapter 3

The television flashed colorful yet uninteresting videos over its surface as he watched lazily. The instant flicker of the images and the blinking of his eyes moved simultaneously every 3 seconds in order to find some enjoyment. His hand moved to scratch his forehead that wrinkled from the day's stress and he sighed throwing down the remote. Two and a Half freaking Men would have to do.

Eric's head popped up at the very moment the keys began turning in the lock. A bright smile lit up his fatigued face and he sat up in the couch.

"Hey, Cal. How'd the rest of the case go? H. had said that you guys questioned the husband…" he paused at the sudden slam of the front door. Her keys clinked onto the counter top after being thrown and one after the other did her heels on the floor.

"…and I wanted to see if you were okay…" he trailed off, hearing her stomping up the stairs, "Hey!" He stumbled to his feet and followed.

"Hey!" he reached out just before she locked the bathroom door in his face, "What's going on?"

Calleigh pressed back against the door in the dark bathroom. She didn't dream of seeing her reflection now as her face hardened with tears, stinging and hot with anger. It was so intense that she hadn't made a sound. He could hear her trying to stifle the loud sobs into moans, but not really succeeding. He sunk to the carpet, leaning into the door.

"Babe," he started, "will you tell me what's wrong?"

She then mumbled something through a loud sob.

"I can't hear you, babe, open up, please?"

"No," she breathed heavily, "tell H. that I'm fine."

"Only when I know you are," he replied, "and for the record he didn't make me come over here, I would've come even if he hadn't asked."

A loud sob erupted and vibrated through the door.

"I know you've had a rough day… tell me why you're crying."

"I – I'm…" she huffed.

"No, no, no, open the door first so can hear you," he bribed. Then he heard her frustrated refusal after. "You know, crying by yourself is not so helpful, and I know you know that… wouldn't it be better, to just, cry on me? I'm right here, and I'm not leaving until you come out…"

On cue the door edged open and then slowly widened. Eric reached into the darkness and pulled her out. She sat there in the comfort of his lap quietly before beginning.

"You know I'm sad about the whole case, and the baby… that poor baby. But it's not to the point where, where I'd be so upset about him… So, I don't why I'm crying."

Her bloodshot eyes tore him apart. Soon she clutched onto him: hands around his middle grasping tightly and her head dug into his neck. Fresh tears drew lines along her cheeks and spot on his dress shirt.

"The husband doesn't want him and it was an illegal adoption so the baby _has _to go back to the orphanage… that's so mean. There are no more leads to even _think_ about searching for Marcy's corpse… we've got a damn dead end. What am I gonna do tomorrow Eric?"

"You mean what're _we _gonna do," he corrected with a smile, "me, the team, Horatio… and don't take this all up on yourself, you're not the one to blame. If it wasn't for you, then we wouldn't have found the baby."

"I know, I know…" she trailed off.

"Look," he pulled away from him, "H. told me that you guys already took care of the husband's twin brother, so we'll just go back to the scene, okay?"

Calleigh offered a tired smile then melted against his chest.

Eric kissed her forehead, "Calleigh?"

"Hmm?" she sniffled.

"Promise me, that if this case is getting too personal, you'll leave it to me and Ryan."

She responded with a nod.

"Then, I think you should go ahead and shower, get ready for bed."

He helped her to her feet and watched as she walked inside. Her hand locked with his bringing him along. Eric flicked on the light to reveal her large green eyes and cute pout as she cajoled him to join her. Eric simply allowed her to pull him in almost like a lure and he couldn't possibly resist.

His hand pushed the door up until it snapped closed, those brown eyes never leaving hers. Then he slid around her waist urging her forward until their bodies touched and he swooped down for his lips to joins hers. Only a sweet, soft kiss was all she needed to relax and let him take control. He placed another on her cheek and her neck as he began to strip her ever so slowly. Button by button, kiss by kiss and zipper after zipper their clothes slumped to the floor.

Calleigh grabbed him into the shower and against her once more, not wanting any cold air to pass between them, not even a wisp. Eric blindly reached for the knob then stopped.

"Are you gonna get your hair wet?" he looked down on her, the blonde strands tickling his chest.

"Don't care," she moaned into against his hot chest.

He let the hot water rain on the two of them, soaking every hair and inch on their body and enjoyed a long steamy shower.


	4. Chapter 4

So I got an idea for motive from a friend, it's so like what Miami writers would do. Thanks Jo!

"You guys again? No, look I told you a thousand times that I don't know what happened!"

"Sir, I'm sorry but…" SLAM!

A sigh grumbled though her mouth as Calleigh stared at the door incredulously. She suddenly knew how it felt to have it slammed rudely in her face. The day was still young but how long would it possibly take to get a statement after eight houses along the street were visited.

She turned on her heels and headed down the path to the sidewalk where a hummer pulled up beside her. Her eyes met Eric's though the open window.

"I take it that you haven't found a lead yet," he concluded, "hop in."

He focused on her droopy face as he came in slowly closing the door. He switched his glance to the wheel before she caught it.

"I knocked on every door possible," she started, "not every response was what I hoped for." She looked into his calm face hopelessly.

"Did you find a person at every house?"

"No, there was one that was empty. The owner wasn't there yesterday either."

"Well, Calleigh I'm sorry…"

"No, _I'm _sorry, because until today I didn't remember how ashamed I felt to have a door slammed in my face and I'm sorry - it was a stupid thing to do." She referred to her actions last night before the cathartic moment.

Eric considered her apology and smiled, "It's okay, Cal., forget it. We're cool."

Her own smiled illuminated from her face causing him to marvel at her even more than before. But suddenly her eyes noticed something outside.

"Did you question that guy?" he asked following her eyes.

"No, I haven't seen…" she jumped through the door before finishing and ran across the road to catch him. "Sir!"

The balding man peeped over his shoulder then continued to jog along. His muscles in his toned legs forced him into a faster movement, a challenge for her heels.

"C'mon, Sir I just need a few minutes of your time!"

"I don't know anything!" he shouted back.

"Did you see, anything strange at the Russell's house yesterday?"

"The Russell's?" he asked surprised then slowed to a stop.

"Yes," she gasped, "and would you happen to be the home owner on 1304?"

"Yeah, I went out yesterday to a little get together at my sister's house."

"That early?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mhm, I had to help her set up and you know…" he scratched his arm, "I hope you don't think that I killed that woman… but, on my early jog I happened to see a man putting something into his uh, trunk. Trust me it didn't look like it could've been a body, but…"

"It could have. Can you describe this man for me?"

"I only saw him from behind, uh he had on a suit. I mean the body or whatever it was wrapped in blue sheets I think, but there was no blood."

"What about the car?" she continued.

"Oh, a white Mercedes, one of the new ones. I wish I could help with the license plate but, that's it."

"Thank you, so much," Calleigh turned to run to the hummer gleaming, then she realized it was right behind her.

"So?" Eric asked as she climbed in.

"We got a lead!"

Eric couldn't help but smile at her sudden uplifted spirit, devoid of all her doubt. He shook his head at her forcing the seat belt into place then ordering 'let's go!'. Within minutes he got patrol on the search for this new white Mercedes and they trusted the police system to do its job.

ECECECECECECECEC

"Calm down," he laughed. Calleigh's hand clenched the door handle so firmly that it got paler than paper.

"Yeah, sorry," she pressed her lips together to hide an incoming smile at her hand peeling off of the door.

The day had taken a turn for the best for the first time that week for her. All her emotions tumbled inside her, just because they got a slight lead… at least it was something. Eric kept a close eye on her trying to steady herself in the seat almost like facing a child knowing they were going to get an ice-cream cone. All he wanted was to gaze at her even more.

"What?" she asked incredulously and obviously shocked that he saw her in this state.

"Oh, nothing," he watched the road to make a turn.

"Hey, aren't we going back to the lab? Why'd you make that turn?"

"You'll see," he peeked on her surprised face, "eventually."

Soon he led her unto a barren road which held an ancient building that when it was compared with the sky looked like an oversized cabin or something of the sort.

Her green eyes never ceased staring at it until a sign came into view. Eric took side glances at her waiting for the infamous smile he knew her for. The words 'Children's Home' were all she caught before she faced him with the most elation he had ever seen her with in weeks.

"Eric…" his name floated out of her mouth. He pulled up to the side of the place.

"I'll wait out here… go on."

"But, what about the case, I…?" she stuttered.

"Don't worry about it," he stroked her cheek ever so gently, "Ryan, Natalia and Walter are there."

"Okay," she gave in to his thoughtfulness and was left speechless. Calleigh opened the door swiftly for its size but he grabbed her side reminding her of her gun. With one tug he pulled the holster from her pants and she hurried along.

An elderly woman with short, graying blonde hair sat at the front desk busying herself with the day's newspaper. Calleigh couldn't help but notice the 'old time' setting in the place: wooden floors, and old fashioned, burgundy colored couches and curtains to match it.

"Why hello there, I'm Clarinda, welcome," she stood folding the paper on the desk.

"Hi, I'm Calleigh," she cleared her throat nervously.

"What a beautiful young lady," she marveled aloud, "well I usually don't recommend single mothers to adopt, especially if you're looking for an older child… but I know you young people nowadays want babies…"

"Um no, I'm not here to adopt," she smiled shyly, "I'm actually a police officer." Calleigh fumbled over her pants for her badge a showed it.

"Oh, well don't arrest me, officer," she laughed, "the place is in tip-top shape and I treat the children with care."

"I won't… um, I was wondering if I could see one of the children here. I don't know the name, but he was brought back here recently…"

"Oh, Bradley… sure, sure," she waved Calleigh over to a door beside the desk.

Clarinda led her into a bigger room: a mix between a play-room and an eating room with toys and tables.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but where are they?" Calleigh wondered aloud.

"They're around back with Lisa playing, and this is our little baby room…"

A younger lady in her late twenties was seen placing a sleeping baby girl into one of the four cribs. She wore a white uniform like a nurse's and stood three inches taller than her.

"This is Claire, my granddaughter. She takes care of the babies as you can see."

After they greeted she immediately noticed little blonde haired Bradley fast asleep in the crib to the end of the room. His hair fluffed upon his dear little head and those sky blue eyes of his hidden beneath tired lids…


	5. Chapter 5

I bet you're all saying 'Why everyone's dream kid HAS to have blonde hair and blue eyes?' LOL! He's such a darling in my head.

Her hands sneaked over the white bars and into the crib at once but then she stopped, remembering her manners.

"May I?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course, he's a heavy sleeper anyway," Claire smiled, her blonde/brunette hair bounced as she nodded.

As her fingers parted his soft curls she felt ambivalent emotions and stared at him in awe. She was both happy to see that he was indeed fine but still baffled and quite sad because of what his future might have held. She became deaf, forgetting her surroundings.

"No, she's not here for adoption," Clarinda clarified, "well, she's a police officer, I'm not really sure what Miss. Calleigh is here for…"

Her head popped up at the sound of her name.

"Well, I'm here to see if he was okay – I was worried."

At that moment Bradley squeezed his eyes tight as well as his palm then let out a small cry.

"Oh, I think I woke him…"

"That's fine he's supposed to wake up now anyhow, he must be hungry…" Claire left the room.

Calleigh reached in and took him into her arms lovingly then sat on a bench nearby. Bradley had buried his face into her shoulder sobbing.

"Poor thing, he was adopted one day then returned the next. They said that the adoption was illegal," Clarinda shook her head solemnly.

"Well, that's true and his adopted mother died also… she save him, that's why he's alive."

Bradley looked around with sleep still in his eyes but his crying stopped.

"Hey there, how're you doin'?" Calleigh smiled at his confused face and soon earned a gummy smile.

Claire returned with a bottle of milk and with a scared look.

"Grandma, there's someone else here," she said. They all looked to see Eric at the door.

"Calleigh, we gotta go, there's a lead…" he tried to conceal the case.

Their eyes connected then she faced Bradley with his hand partially in his mouth sucking.

"Hey… I'm gonna miss you, little guy," she ran a hand over his head.

She stood to meet Claire and handed him over, almost reluctant to do leave him.

"Thanks for your time," she smiled.

"My pleasure, darling," Clarinda touched her shoulder.

On the way to the car he noticed hint of disappointment mixed with determination.

"There was a call out that someone smelt something rotting in the same model and color of the Mercedes described. I told H. that we're already in the field so we'd go."

She nodded quietly, putting on her seat belt, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

ECECECECECECECEC

Patrol officers as well as their cars surrounded the ditched car at the side of an old motel. Eric found a screw driver and quickly jammed it into the key space of the Mercedes' trunk.

"Ready?" he turned to see Calleigh's hard face.

The first thing that spewed out were the flies that attacked Marcy Russell's corpse.

"Blue sheets," she stated, covering her mouth and nose, "that's definitely her."

"Coming through," Tom snapped on his gloves, "she's mine."

"Well, you can have her…" Eric grimaced and headed for the driver's seat.

She stayed and snapped photos of the dismantled body before Tom's guys put the bundle of sheets on a gurney.

"Let's see what we've got here," Tom folded the sheet down, "wow, pretty isn't she?" Calleigh could only stare at him. "Oookay, um, gunshot to the head, right there… that accounts for the amount of blood found at the scene. What's that?"

"Hm, it looks like a hand mark on her cheek and neck…"

"And see the bruising there?" he pointed at the black marks, "that proves that this was done prior to the death, she went down hard. Anyway, see you at post."

"Thanks, Tom."

Calleigh stood between the M.E.'s truck and the car Eric stooped in front of, like something glued her black high heels to the pavement. Just as he was about to call her she stepped towards the front seat beside him to take photos. His gloved hand peeled the tape lift off of the car key then he put it away in his kit.

"Who would ditch this beauty?" he wondered while his eyes searched the leather interior.

"Maybe, a person who doesn't wanna get caught," she answered palpably.

"Me? I'd ditch the body and run with it," Eric paused at her sudden horrified look, "meaning that, this guy's probably rich or has gotten a better pay-off to leave this here."

Eric stood, watching her countenance carefully and read her like a novel. The absent look she had told him immediately that she wasn't anywhere near 'fine'.

"Calleigh," he breathed and looked around to make sure anyone else was in earshot, "are you taking this case personal?"

He saw her clench her jaw allowing her lips to press together into a line. To the motel she directed her gaze upon to allow for better control of her breath.

"I don't know," she shook her head. Her quiet voice surprised his mind out of thinking of her expected 'No, I'm fine' response.

"Why don't you take this to the lab and I'll catch up with you soon?" He gave her the print and took the camera from her shoulder and hung over his.

Calleigh turned on her heels immediately and disappeared within seconds, not even once denying her current emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG, school is gonna kill me… and before it does, let me give you this

"Hey," Natalia started as soon as the doors parted, "heard you guys found the car. Where's Eric with the prints?"

She stepped out and began making her way towards the lab at once. Natalia followed, curiously watching the small evidence bag in her hand.

"He's still at the scene," she said, pushing the door open, "he lifted this off the car key."

Her stern but soft voice gave such a contrast that Ryan's head popped up from the computer and he took the bag without question.

"Well, let's see where this baby gets us…" Natalia watched her closely. The transparent scanner soon caught their attention as the print was placed in.

"We got a match," Ryan finalized and turned the screen towards them.

"Dave Bartlett," Calleigh said aloud.

"Well, I'm gonna give Tripp a call, get him down here," Natalia left with her phone already on speed dial.

ECECECECECECECECEC

The luminous giant bulb lit every mark and blemish on the cold surface. Tom hovered eagerly over the darkened body on his metal table, bare and not a wisp of life left in its core. He stood there taking in her presence which was half coated with dried blood from head to chest and back.

The morgue's door burst open startling him into an upward position. Calleigh strolled up to the table, camera in hand, unembarrassed and laid her eyes upon the corpse.

"Okay, I haven't even washed her yet," he wrinkled his already aging face.

Her eyes laughed for a second then settled, "I'll just wait."

"Arg, fine. Just, no more disturbances, please?" he turned on the water in a rush.

She nodded and waited a tedious seven minutes before she was allowed to re-approach Marcy.

"Numerous bruises on her face, arms and lower torso… Calleigh, someone had rage," Tom concluded. She began taking photos of the poor woman's body.

"How old would you say these are?" she questioned.

"Um, it could be days before the murder. Actually, the ones secluded to her abdomen seem quite fresh… I would say a day before or just prior to the murder."

"Okay…"

"Hold on, take a look at the right side of her body," he pointed out. She joined him and he continued, "what do you think is that void?"

"It's a ring print…" she faced him slowly.

"Got someone in mind?" he asked eagerly, his eyes widened.

Calleigh replied with a look of certainty in her green eyes…

ECECECECECECEC

"Do _you _know what's wrong with her…?"

"No, Ryan, might as well we just quit it, it's not like we're ever gonna find out."

Natalia quarreled with him to a final stop before unexpected footsteps were heard approaching from the ajar lab door. Their eyes turned to Eric waltzing up to the table with kit in hand.

"Shh," Ryan quipped, his voice becoming quieter.

"Are we dealing with the case," he began quite angrily, "or everyone's personal lives?"

She immediately narrowed her eyes at Ryan when he glued his eyes to the computer.

"Is Calleigh here? Did you get the print?" Eric continued, placing his kit on the table.

"She's in the morgue, and yes we ran the print. Frank is out looking for our suspect… What've you got?"

"Nothing, Natalia," he threw his hangs in the air, "zip… this guy wiped down everything, I'm surprised he left us his print on the key."

"Must've left in a hurry 'cuz the cops were chasing him," she concluded.

Eric shrugged and walked out shaking his head.

In the hallway he walked as fast as his lengthy legs could carry him. A flash of blonde appeared opposite to him and he ceased instantly.

"Calleigh…" he couldn't help his palm from grasping her arm with a gentle tug at her sleeve. A stressed, hardened face met his then she relaxed slightly because of his presence.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I got a lead on the case," she supplied.

"Yeah I know: Tripp's gone looking for the suspect…"

"No," she shook her head, "I just got some more information off the body. I'm gonna run with it…"

"No, come on, let's eat. Take a break and talk to me about it and we can follow up on it after."

"Eric, I… I have to go now, I can't," she sighed impatiently trying not to seem like she was annoyed, "look, there's a ring impression on her stomach consistent with the time prior to her death. So…" She trailed off.

"Okay," he slid his hand off her, "see you later then." She nodded and continued to speed down the hall. Eric sighed; he was so worried about her.

ECECECECECECECEC

Meanwhile interrogation was being filled with CSIs, officers and the suspect.

"What is this about?" Dave Bartlett demanded as an officer pushed him into the seat. His wavy black hair sat in a bunch upon his head allowing his angry stare from his dark eyes to seem as if he had something to hide. He watched as Horatio walked in followed by Frank.

"You fled the scene leaving your car behind with Mrs. Russell's dead body inside it," Horatio answered slowly. Dave grimaced as he threw a photo of the body wrapped in the almost sanguine sheets.

"Horatio, I found a pistol on him," he proudly said, "tried to pull a fast one on me…"

"Hey, that's not mine," Dave spoke up.

"Really? Then what was it doing behind your back, tucked into your belt, huh? You gonna deny shooting Marcy Russell, too?" Frank said in his heavy accent.

"I'm not saying anything," he folded his arms and leaned back casually in the chair.

"We found your prints on the car key to the Mercedes," Horatio began again as Ryan entered the room, "and Mr. Wolfe here, is going to test you for gun residue."

Dave suddenly smiled widely, "You're not gonna find any of that stuff on me… but if you wanna go wasting your time then…" he trailed off.

"Your hand, please, Mr. Bartlett," Ryan asked.

After performing the test, there was no color change to blue.

"You washed your hands…" Ryan deduced.

"Nope," he quipped, "I just didn't shoot the gun, I didn't shoot her."

"Well, Dave, we'll just keep you for twenty-four hours, just in case."

Frank watched him shrug like this was nothing.

"Horatio," he began when Dave was carried out, "why is this guy so cheery? I can't wait to lock his ass up in jail."

"Frank, it's too early to tell… this case is lacking in evidence."


	7. Chapter 7

It rained for two days straight because of Tropical Storm Nicole… and there wasn't any school! But tomorrow there'll be, so before more work comes I'll give you this

Eric rushed into the prints lab and threw on his white coat, his tongue still tingled after that sandwich. As expected, a piece of evidence in its transparent bag presented itself on his table. Soon the gloves slid over his palms and he ridded it of the bag carefully. He examined its grooves of silver and metal then placed it delicately into the fuming chamber. Curiosity got the best of him when the almost opaque cloud covered every crevice of the pistol.

"Eric."

"H.," his head whipped up from the box, "I just put it in…"

"See any prints?" Horatio rested his glasses on the table.

"In my mind yeah, but let's see."

He peeked in as he retrieved it: nothing. Eric sighed shaking his head.

"It's like, we're missing something, H.," he looked to him for further guidance, "I hope Calleigh gets something."

"Where is she?"

"Y–you don't know? She said she was following a lead on new evidence collected from the body. I could've sworn she was heading straight to you before she left."

"That's unlike her, Eric… what evidence?" he shifted his feet as a curious expression developed on his face.

"A ring impression, like someone punched Mrs. Russell before she died. I offered to go but…" He let the words disappear as he suddenly became guilty for not following.

"The person who has motive: she's headed for the husband…" Horatio concluded then began walking out of the lab. He reached for his phone, "Jesse, where are you?"

Eric tore off his gloves then quickly dialed her personal number. With the phone at his ears he waited…

At that same moment Calleigh jumped at the frightening feeling the phone gave against her thigh while vibrating. One quick look revealed to her his number as she turned into the drive way. As she finished parking she grabbed the blackberry which stopped ringing as she did.

"Not now, Eric," she whispered to herself. Her stressed green eyes glanced up at the bedrooms' neatly decorated window frames. She had been just in time to notice one of them with the curtain shivering behind it as if someone had recently been there. She placed the cell phone back on the passenger's seat, grabbed the camera and got out onto the pavement.

"Come on, where are you guys?" she whispered again. Somehow she deduced that the case depended solely on her. Eventually impatience got the best of her leading her towards the entrance.

She rang the bell twice with her left hand and the other rested on her gun still in its holster.

"Officer, you again," Jonathan greeted quite cheerfully, "I thought they already released the crime scene?"

"Yes, Mr. Russell, but I have reason to speak with you. May I come in?"

"Whatever you need," he shrugged. His try at politeness failed and he walked further inside causing her to follow. He leaned against the crème colored armrest of the couch in the open area that she once marveled. The room appeared to her almost gaunt due to her new found evidence.

"Excuse me, but you seem awfully 'happy' for a guy who just lost his wife…"

"So, you came here to lecture me on how to grieve?" he asked incredulously. Calleigh picked up him try to conceal his aggravation through a countless gape of his mouth.

"Look, I'm just trying to keep some sort of hope - I really want you guys to find her body," his voice began cracking suddenly.

"We did in fact find her body, Mr. Russell," she began carefully, "but I found an impression on her abdomen of what might be a ring…"

"What?" he feigned surprise and took a step closer.

"I know this is difficult, but I need to confirm that the impression doesn't match your ring; to exclude you from the suspect list…"

Jonathan took a deep, shaky breath and the constant blinking of his eyes was now noticeable. He suddenly grabbed his hand into a fist, his thumb feeling at his ring.

A split second had gone before she could react to him grabbing her shoulders and shoving her into the hard wood table facing the couch. She grunted as she felt its hard edge against her back and rolled onto the floor. His heavy footsteps were heard racing away. As fast as she could, Calleigh took a breath and stood up pulling out her weapon.

The sudden opening sound of the garage led her along his path through the kitchen. Her feet picked up speed when she realized he could've easily gotten away. She'd regret letting that happen.

She rushed to the furthest end of the kitchen to find the door wide open. Car lights beamed against the walls. The electronic opening was half way up in the garage making for an easy escape for the roaring porche. But Jonathan came face to face with the barrel of her gun.

"Stop right there!" she yelled almost breathless. The heat of the car could be felt on her feet. He panicked at the sight of the gun directly before him. Without warning the car revved and sped right at her. She could only gasp; frozen in shock.

Jonathan then switched to reverse and stepped harshly on the gas. Only he didn't realize the hummer driving towards him. The two vehicles collided.

"Shit, shit!" he screamed as the porche crushed from behind. He jumped out quickly and turned to run for it when he ran into Jesse.

"Drop to the ground now! Lie flat on the ground, move!" he commanded, his own gun aimed. Patrol joined him immediately while Jesse discovered the other hummer parked on the other side of the huge drive way.

His nervous eyes searched the premises for her until he spotted the garage.

"Calleigh, Calleigh!" he shouted, running inside…


End file.
